I saved Ryan
by Dragonrider7
Summary: The sequel to who killed Ryan. You have to read that first or this one will not make any sense at all. please read.


**Hi everybody. Here it is the long awaited sequel to Who killed Ryan. Well not that long awaited. shut up I'm having fun okay! I really love how this turned out and I hope you do too so without further ado I give you I saved Ryan.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I saved Ryan

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT but I do own this story idea.

POV: Raphael.

It's been about a year since Mikey's little dream incident. That weighed pretty heavy on all of us. I still feel so guilty because every time he came to one of us we brushed him off. I should have known he was getting desperate because he came to _me_ a few times and still I brushed him off. We haven't spoken of it since his dreams ended. He was pretty upset. Splinter helped out after he came back from his little trip but we don't wanna bring it up.

It's still odd. Mikey was right a dream like that had to have meant something, but what?! Me personally hate even the thought of abortion. I mean I love kids. No matter how much I tell other people, and myself, I don't I really do and I just can't imagine why someone would want to do that. Even if it's not your fault it's not the kid's either. If you don't want the kid then give him or her up for adoption and let them live their lives. No matter what anyone else says that kid's alive and human the moment the egg is fertilized.

Plus you don't even know how much the poor kid feels and he doesn't understand why he's hurting. All he knows is that one moment he's nice and safe and warm then the next there's pain and he can't even cry out for mommy to stop it because the vocal cords haven't developed yet. At least they stopped one way of doing it. I can't even remember what it was called but the used a special salt mixture and injected it into the womb once it was there it would start melting the baby. _Literally!_ It makes me so mad because it would be so painful and so slow and on top of that it's a _child!_ I don't understand how humans can be so heartless. I guess the problem with that procedure is that sometimes the kid survived. (Oh God forbid a small, fragile, unborn child should live.)

I am just really teed off today. I should go out before I wind up beating someone's head in.

As I start heading for the door a familiar voice rings through the lair. One I hear every day.

"Where're you going?" Leo asks as he walks up to me a glass of water in hand.

"Out. Ya gotta problem wit dat?" I growled.

"Out where?" Casually he took a sip of his water.

"I dunno just out will ya git offa my shell already!" I immediately turned and without a moment's hesitation walked out the door and into the sewers. If I had stayed any longer I would have lost it and decked him. Then that would have led to a fight and Splinter would have grounded the both of us and I wouldn't be out here.

"_Man why does he have to know where I am 24/7! I swear he is so annoying and overprotective!"_

I plod silently through the sewers until I reach a manhole cover. My doorway to the city. I lift the cover and silently climb out into the dark ally. As soon as I emerge completely I replace the lid and leap onto a nearby fire escape.

I ascend the fire escape and all my anger drains from me. All of it whisked away in the faint breeze as I mount the roof. I stand atop it and glance around at my city. I look up at the surprisingly clear skies and see a rare sight for New York. Stars. Just a few but they were there all the same, struggling for life against the pollution and smoke that constantly litters the skies and that is what makes the small lights so beautiful.

After a few moments of taking in this precious sight I take off running coiling my legs and releasing them as I spring onto the next rooftop repeating the same thing there. Running for the full sake of running. Feeling the wind weave it's way through my bare feet and feeling it rush past my face as I jump.

The feeling is exhilarating but short-lived when out of nowhere (this seems to happen a lot to us.) all these foot goons pop out. As soon as I see them taking formation around me all the anger that I had lost earlier returns tenfold. They chose the wrong night to come and mess with me.

I draw my sies and take a defensive posture waiting for the first ninja to come at me. One does and I leap over him. He has obviously underestimated me he won't be doing that again in fact he won't be doing much of anything anymore. In the process of leaping over this idiot I spun about and delivered a good kick to the side of his head. It sent him into a wall and he hit with a sickening crunch then fell to the ground, neck twisted in a grotesque and unnatural manner. Suddenly they all rush me at once. _Now_ they're taking me seriously.

The good thing about having about fifteen to twenty inexperienced foot ninjas going at you at the same time is that sometimes they tend to lose you amidst the rest of their pals that have all simultaneously tried to dog pile you and you can just slip right out. That is exactly what I did. As they all tried to find me again, amidst the pile of squirming bodies, I hid and picked off any stragglers one by one. I needed a good fight. I took down ninja after ninja until finally there was only one left and this guy was actually proving to be somewhat of a challenge. Figures. This guy is actually talented so he just hangs back and lets me tire myself out on all his other ninjas and then he attacks me. Good for nothing foot creep.

We landed blow after blow after blow and we were still going at it. Not one of us would surrender and we didn't want to damage our egos by retreating either so we kept going. What neither of us noticed was that our fight was slowly but surely making it's way towards the edge of the roof. We had managed to disarm each other a while back so it is now hand to hand. No weapons just our bare hands. I feel my shell make contact with the edge of the roof and this foot creep sees his chance to win. We had locked hands and he was slowly pressing my hands against my chest and then began pushing me over the edge.

"_Oh no._ _It aint gonna be that easy."_

I slip my hands out of his, lock them around his wrists, place one foot firmly on his chest, and heave him over me. But of course the guy just won't let it go. Won't let a freak like me beat him.

At the last second this guy reaches up and snags my bandana tails pulling me headfirst over the edge. Even as we fell this guy still wanted to fight. Talk about crazy. I manage to grab hold of a clothesline and stop my sudden descent. Unfortunately this guy still had a hold of my bandana.

Here's the picture were both falling I stop he keeps going but he is holding something that is attached to my head. Do ya get it now? Good. It hurt. A lot.

A few seconds after I had stopped my fall this guy goes whizzing past me and yanks my head back pretty far. I hear this nice sounding crack come from it and my hands slip from the clothesline. I hear a thud as he hits the ground and realize that he still has my bandana. There it was in his hand. But that doesn't matter cause if I don't stop falling soon then I'm going to be turtle paste. _Almost literally!_ I grab hold of another clothesline but this one comes undone and swings me into the wall where once again I let go but this time I land on a fire escape with a loud rattling sound.

"Oh man that's gonna hurt in the morning." I mumble as I pick myself off the metal flooring.

"Are you okay?" A startled voice asks.

I gasp and whiz my head around to see a young teenage woman leaning out her window towards me.

"Oh well. Uuuuum. You don't have to worry about how you look. I've already seen you guys once before." I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Well you guys aren't the only ones who go on the roofs you know. Y'wanna come in?" She offers me a hand. I nod and take it climbing into her window without a sound.

Once I'm in she promptly runs to bathroom and tosses her cookies.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Na I'm fine. At least I will be soon. That's what Dad says."

"Huh?"

"Yeah well um I'm well kind of. How do you say this? Expecting?"

"Yeah Okay. But you look nowhere near your due date."

"Oh well my Dad made an appointment for me to have an abortion. Says the baby's killing me."

I growl lowly and this anger surges through me. This girl's father was a heartless old demon.

"Are you Okay?" There goes that question again. It's like that official question of the day. You get a quarter every time you say it and it fits with the conversation. Whoopee!! Were all gonna be rich by the end of the night!

"Kid your dad's wrong and by going through with it your making a horrible mistake. Everything that's going on with your body, the sickness, dizziness, sleepiness, and so on goes with pregnancy. It's all normal. The kid's not killing ya." I tell her in a rather stern tone.

"Okay first of all." She says as she rises from her spot on the floor. "I am not a kid. I'm probably around your age and second I have a name."

"So then what is it?"

"Huh."

Well I can't call ya kid and I don't wanna call ya lady so what's your friggin name?"

"Cassandra."

No. No she did not just say that. There are too many coincidences here. It can't be. There's no way on earth and yet I think it's true. Only one way to find out.

"Hey I know this is a complete change of subject. But what do you dream about at night?"

She gives me this look.

"Yes I know it sounds crazy but just do it okay."

"I don't really know how to explain my dreams."

"Couldja try?"

"Alright fine. The dreams are about a man and he's out there doing these amazing and wonderful things for the whole world and each dream starts where the other left off. It's kinda freaky.

"Oh my gosh." I whisper as I slide onto the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't go through with this."

"Huh?"

"I said don't get an abortion."

"But why?"

"Just trust me okay?"

"Trust you? You just fell who knows how many stories. You probably have a concussion and your telling me to listen to you?"

"Yes. Because it's the right thing to do. The right thing to do because it may not be your fault Cassandra but it aint the kid's either so why kill him?"

"How'd you know it was a him? Have you been following me?"

"No! No look that's just what I tend to say when referring to an unborn kid okay? Sheesh. Miss paranoid." She gives me a cold look.

"Okay I'm sorry! It's just that I hate abortions. I absolutely thoroughly hate them. No going around it. Yes it'll be hard and yes it'll hurt but once you see the baby, once you hold it you'll understand. Your allowed to be scared in fact I think every first time mother is it's not wrong to be scared but in my opinion it is wrong to take the easy way out and condemn a small child death. If you don't want the kid then put him up for adoption. Think about it if you're far enough in to be able to tell what the gender of the kid is then you shouldn't do it. You shouldn't do it either way."

We sat there for a few moments in silence each of us processing what I had just said.

"Can he really feel pain?"

"I don't know. But if the nerves are developed enough to where he can move then yeah I guess. Maybe he can feel pain."

"Now I'm not so sure. Are you sure that he's not hurting me?"

"Positive."

"Maybe you are right. I just don't know."

"You never know what your kid's gonna do. For all you know he could cure cancer, or he could go the other way and become a world famous serial killer. You just don't know. So why take the chance?"

We sit there in silence once again and I look over at her clock. It read 12:04.

"I should go." I said as I hopped onto the windowsill.

"Wait!" She called out. I turned.

"Your right. But what should I tell father."

"Tell him it's your body so it's your choice. Or tell him what I told you." I jump onto the fire escape.

"What should I name him?"

"Name him Ryan." Then I leapt out into the air.

As I head home I think about this little encounter and the more I think about it the more I come to realize this simple fact.

I saved Ryan.

_Cassandra went ahead and had her child._

_He was fragile and weak but with help he made it._

_Ryan grew to be every bit the man that Cassandra had dreamed._

_And watching his progress was his guardian angel._

_A red masked angel by the name of Hamato Raphael._

_Years will pass and sitting in front of the T.V watching Ryan receive an award from the president sits an old red masked turtle._

_And in his lap is his child._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**There I hope you loved it as much as I did. I think I gave myself a concussion. I hit my head on the water cooler while trying to catch my cat so please forgive any mistakes. Please REVEIW. I need reveiws. I gotta go now bye.**


End file.
